War Of The Worlds
by Hermione M. Granger
Summary: I can't right summaries so you'll just have to read and find out.


"War Of The Worlds"  
By:Hermione M. Granger  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing except what belongs to me.  
  
Summary:This is post-hogwarts.Ten years after Harry graduates,one too many muggles find out about the   
wizarding world.H/H,G/D,R/???.  
  
A/N:There's a little blue box at the bottom of this page.USE IT!  
~~~~~~  
Prolouge  
~~~~~~  
Once,a long long time ago,there were two worlds.In one world lived people of the norm.Plain everyday people.  
There were nothing that set them apart from the other humans of their world.This world was filled with lawyers,  
doctors,housewives,children,just normal people.Until one day,one the people gave birth to someone of the other  
world.  
  
In this other world,no one was normal.In this world everything set them apart from other humans.They were nothing like those of world number one.Everyone in this world had the ability to do magic.There were wizards  
and witches and mythical creatures.Everyone assumed they would remain this way.Until one day,one of the witches gave birth to a squib.  
  
Now the worlds have collided with one another.Once the muggles,or non-magical people,gave birth to wizards  
and witches,and once the witches gave birth to muggles,the worlds changed dramatically.Before, there were no worries about the muggles finding out about the wizarding world.Now great precautions had to be taken by the wizarding world and the muggle parent of the muggle-born witches and wizards.  
  
It was well known that they were to tell no one of the muggle world anything about the wizarding world.Everyone understood and accepted this,except in those rare cases when a witch or wizard fell in love with a muggle.In those cases,the muggle was usually brought into the wizarding world and lived the wizarding life,only without the magical abilities.  
  
As everyone grew to understand the need for the wizarding world to be kept under wraps to muggles,The wizarding world seemed to get more careless about their stealth methods and began traveling into the muggle world on broomsticks with their robes fanning out about them.They hadn't thought of the concequences that could be involved with these care-free joy rides.  
  
Unfortunately,there were some.  
  
As one wizard was flying through muggle Scotland,he was spotted by a young muggle girl.She ran to her parents who came outside to see what she had seen,obviously disbelieving that she had seen someone flying on a broomstick.That was obsurd.As the girl hurried them outside,the man started to fly lower to the ground,unaware   
he had been spotted.The girl pointed and her parents looked.They saw the man flying and they both gasped.The man heard them and looked in the direction of the gasp.He saw their shocked faces and flew off at top speed,  
unfortunately not fast enough to get away before the young girl snapped a picture.  
  
That evening,the mother and daughter went and had the pictures developed.When they looked though them they found the picture of the flying man and showed it to other muggles who were around her in the store.They all stared at them and one of them asked for a copy of the picture.The muggle woman had a copy made for everyone and so it began.Each of the muggles showed their friends and finally word spread to the wizarding world that one of them had been spotted.  
  
Now the two worlds were in total chaos.The muggles thought that the abnormality was wrong and they became very nervous.The wizards were also nervous,fearing that their world was in great danger.  
  
As it turns out,they were right.  
  
Over the next few months,the muggles began searching for wizards everywhere they went and when they found one they would tell the authorities.They would swoop in and take the wizard away.The muggles had feared that the wizards would overpopulate the planet and that wasn't right.They weren't right.Freaks,the whole lot of them.  
And so,the muggles took action against the wizarding world,starting what is now known as....  
The War Of The Worlds.  
~~~~~~~~~  
So...whadda u think so far. I'm gonna start in on the war in the next chapter.R/R please. 


End file.
